Dark Vow
by Akira Kaze
Summary: Konoka has a pretty normal life, well besides a ten year old teacher, with a whole class full of wild, crazy teens. Yet, she changed one day, due to something on one knows about, but her.
1. Chapter One: Konoka

_**The Dark Vow**_

_A Fallen angel with taken wings_

_Abandons itself to a corrupted vow_

_Even if it is a past of mutual loving_

_With that, all was erased._

_The angel, injured and astray_

_As the twilight veils the city_

_Meets a single girl who_

_Possesses beautiful, brown eyes_

_Their eyes meet and in that moment_

_The pitiful angel that fell in love_

_With the strengthening of the unforgivable affection_

_Opened the box of taboo_

_What was pursued was hidden behind the smile_

_The forbidden fruit_

_Between human and angel_

_An unforgivable love, to grant that_

_Just destroy everything_

_Throwing out an unsullied heart_

_If I can live loving you_

_Then I will cast away even these wings_

_I will abandon myself to demons..._

Twilight, when the sun is just below the horizon, giving an angelic glow to the sky; I wish I were up there, with the clouds, and stars. I was walking along the lake that was not too far from my dorm, yet far enough where I would get tired of walking here. I always come here in the morning. Looking, now, at the lake reflecting the light from the sky, I noticed the most curious sight. It was a silhouette of what appeared to be a girl. Alluding that she was bare, blushing slightly, I took off my jacket as I pushed forward to the girl. I could see the sun was just to peak out of the horizon. Closing in, she wasn't naked, rather she had on a pure white cloth that had no shadow, no impurity; it started on her left shoulder, covering her body until about her knees, a lone cloth hung from the same shoulder that ended just above the hip. I believe you would call such a thing, a toga, what the Greeks would wear back in the days of old. Quickly I wrapped the girl in my jacket, she was just about my height, though she was quite toned compared to me, and had black hair that hung loosely, and almost had a dark blue glow to it—not to forget her almost radiant, white skin. I held her in my arms, trying to warm her up, for she was deathly cold. I felt something wet on my coat, I looked at my hand, and it was blood. Quickly, I looked on her back; there was a long, diagonal slash on her lower region. What happened there? I placed my hand on the slash and put pressure to slow the bleeding.

The sun peaked out from its hiding place and lit the sky, but something felt wrong, something was different about this morning. My head shot back down to the girl, her eyes were open slightly. She had that glow to her eyes, just as the sky did. I could not help but stare. Suddenly, she opened them wide, as if she just saw a ghost from the past. She immediately pushed away from me and stood up, my jacket hit the ground. She said nothing; she just stood there looking at me. I tried to say something, but nothing came out, it was as if someone pushed a mute button on me. Why won't I say anything, I tried again, but I stopped just before I said anything. I was completely taken by the sight I had before me, the sun behind her gave her that angelic glowing halo around her head as her eyes was a luminous golden colour; it was perfect, she was perfect. She looked me in the eyes, and I could not stop blushing.

The girl looked up in a hurried fashion, a worried look followed. I heard a whooshing sound, and in an instant, I was off the ground. I was up with the clouds and stars, as I always wanted to be. The wind flowing through my hair, the smell of fresh air, the beauty of it all sent me into a dream-like state, if it was not already a dream. It was just amazing, I was utterly breathless.

"Hold on tight." The girl said in a quiet, low voice. Smiling, and consenting to her request and held on to her tightly. Could this get any better? I positioned my head to where I could see her eyes. She, too, looked me in the eyes. I did not want this to end, but I knew all good things come to an end. I felt an overwhelming desire to kiss her, but I did not. She closed in on me, placing her forehead on mine just then closed my eyes...

Opening my eyes, I was in my room, in my pajamas, and it was 8:25 am. Was that all a dream? If it was, that was the most realistic dream I have ever had. Hhm... I just wish it were not a dream. Sliding off the bed, I looked out the window, sighed, and went to get dressed. After taking off my red pajamas, I put on a white t-shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and walked into the living room, which was not even three feet away from where I was sleeping, to the left of the living room was the small kitchen, next to that was the bathroom, which was the smallest room in the cramped dorm.

"Mornin'," a girl with orange hair said to me while sitting on the couch. I said good morning back, and sat next to the girl. "What's up with you, you look like you're in a daze."

"Huh? Oh, well, I had the most wonderful dream." Still dazed, I looked over to the window again.

"Really, now, what was it about?" She smirked; probably think of something very different. "No, let me guess, the boy of your dreams came and visited you?"

"No... not even considerably close." That is right, I am straight, yet I dreamt of an angel that was female, not only that, but I liked it, no... I loved it. Why I would dream of that, I wonder.

"Uh... Hello?" The girl waved her small hand in front of my eyes. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, no, I'm sorry, Asuna." I shook my head thinking it would clear the dizziness that over took me. "It was about me going down to the river in the mornings like I always do, but something was off that morning. The sky was very beautiful, and I saw a—" Just then, door opened, and a little boy flew in. "Asuna, is Konoka h—Oh, you are here, whew, I thought you were lost or something—He-he."

"Why would you think that, Negi?" Asuna asked the small boy.

"Well, I found Konoka's jacket down by the lake, and it had some red stuff on it, blood, I guess."

"Down... by the... lake... blood?" I said quite unsure. Swiftly, I grabbed the jacket from him and sprinted outside, heading toward the river. Hearing my friends yell for me, feeling the icy, cold pain from the snow I was running in, I paid no attention to it, all I wanted was to see for myself. Was my dream, reality, or not? I wanted to know. I wanted it to be reality so bad, so much, that it hurt.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **__**Author's Notes: Okay, I took a break on my other story, if you're wondering. So this story is based on the poem that is at the top. So yeah.**_


	2. Chapter Two: Konoka

Burning. Swelling. Pain. The constant feeling of needles in my feet. I was cold, I was alone down by the lake in the morning, just hoping she was there. I'm an idiot, I know, but just hoping that I might see her was all the motivation I needed to do the most stupid of all things. I know that it happened, the blood is here next to me, my jacket has blood on it, and when I look at my hands, I see red under the nails. I know she was here, I am not crazy. I am going to wait here for as long as I can, well, at least until my friends find me. It should not be long, now. Five, four, three, two, one…

"Konoka," I heard the familiar shout of Asuna, then Negi, they were just on time. Every time I was heartbroken, sad, or anything bad, I come here, and they always find me. That was why I was here in early the morning, my boyfriend broke up with me, but I do not care about that anymore. "Konoka, why are you here? Something happen?"

"My dreams became reality." I said simply, not to confuse them, but not to give them so much information. I did not really want them to know what I came to love, or what had happened. I know this feeling is love, but it's different than all the others. I believe this one is true.

"Your dreams," Asuna looked slightly confused already. "Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be wherever your dream is?"

"I'm waiting..." I was looking at the water that reflected sky, tilting my head to the left, as if I was leaning on someone.

"Waiting? Hhm, well, you should come with us, you look really cold." She was right, I was cold, but I still felt the warmth of the embracement with the angel, my angel, in the sky.

"I... want to wait... here." I said quietly.

"Uh, Konoka, Are you okay?" She lightly placed a hand on my shoulder. "I think we should go, I know you're waiting, but... We have school in about 30 minutes."

"Oh... I suppose I should go, then." I tried to get up, but as soon as I got on one foot, an extreme pain shot through me, and I fell.

"Konoka!" Negi and Asuna yelled in concern, she turned around, and told me to get on. I was unsure at first, but she was my friend, and she was just trying to help me. So, I tried my best to get up for just a little so she could pick me up and carry me. I'm glad I did so; otherwise I don't think I would be walking for a long, long time. While she was carrying me, my blood from my feet dripped down on her jeans, staining them.

"I'm sorry... about doing this, causing you trouble." In truth, I was not sorry, I'm quite glad I did this, at least now I know that my dream wasn't just a dream. It was, in fact, reality.

"Nah, it's okay, I don't really mind." She looked down at the ground; I wonder what she was thinking. She seemed, maybe, sad?

"Asuna," Negi said, trotting behind us. "You might want to hurry; it looks like she's losing quite a bit of blood." She quickened her celerity dramatically, from a walk to a sprint. I do not know where she gets the adrenaline to do these things. All I was worried about was her slipping. When we got to our dorm, which wasn't very long due to her speed, they put me on my bed - taking a good look at my feet.

"Oh. My. God." Asuna said with the most worried looked on her face I have ever seen. There were ice shards that punctured deep in my feet that only just started to melt, not only that but my feet were bloodied, red, and swollen.

"Well, that looks... like it hurts." The redheaded boy said in his usual English accent.

"Well, duh." The orange-haired said annoyed.

"No, it doesn't really hurt." That was the truth, it did not hurt, but what did hurt was my heart. I never felt so much emotion before. My feet were a mere prick compared to my heart.

"Well, even if it doesn't hurt, you are not going to school today—teacher's orders." Negi said as if he was an adult. "Once school is over, I'll take you to the hospital."

"What? Negi," She screamed at him. "Don't you see how bad these wounds are? Why don't you just go _abracadabra_, and make this go away?"

"I'm not trained in that field." He said quite sadly as he placed his index and thump on his brow curvature. "I'm just a mage, not a wiccan."

"Mmmm..." She looked down in loss. "Couldn't you just take her to the hospital?"

"I'm sorry, I can't drive, plus I have work," he shrugged. "And I've all ready took all my days off."

"Hmmm..." Asuna grabbed Negi and drug him into the kitchen, out of my sight. I did not hear anything, but when I did, it was in a low whisper. "What are we going to do then?"

"We just go to school, and come back about two hours early." He sighed loudly. "That is something I believe I could do."

"Hhm, what if—" Negi cut her voice off.

"No, you may not stay and miss school."

"Awww," She whispered disappointingly. "We could at least, clean and wrap it up."

"Yes, we shall do that." Negi was about to leave, but Asuna grabbed him once more.

"Once more thing," She said in an even lower voice. "Is it just me, or is Konoka acting strangely?"

_Am I really acting that strangely?_

"Well, yes, she is, isn't she?" He said quite loudly. Then hearing a cracking noise shortly after, I could not help but cringe. I knew Asuna must have hit Negi for being too loud.

"I'm just going to leave then," Said the redheaded boy as he was crawling out the door.

"See you, Negi," Waving him a goodbye.

"Listen, Konoka, I'm going to clean your wounds then go to school, and bring you to the hospital after," she looked at me for permission. "Okay?"

"Yes, I am fine with that." Asuna came over to me—after getting the peroxide and bandages—she carefully poured some peroxide on a bandage, and then lightly tapped it over my wounds. I did not feel anything right away; I only heard the crackling of the peroxide. Suddenly, feeling the utter pain, I gripped the bed, holding in the scream.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Konoka." She said with worry. "Does it hurt that much?"

"No, I can take it." I said, trying to cheer her up. "It's just a flesh wound."

"He-he, I suppose." She cleaned the rest of the wound, dried it off, then put some clean bandages, then an ace bandage to hold it. "There, all done! I'll see you after school, get better soon." With that, Asuna changed her clothes due to my bloodstains, and left the dorms to school.

Alone, nothing but the ambient noise accompanied me, alone with my thoughts, alone with myself. Was I inevitably alone; was my thoughts the only company I had? I looked out the window, again. I saw a bright light, and a tornado of feathers followed. _It's her..._

* * *

_****__Author's Notes: Thank you for your support, whether it be reviews favorites, or follows. Thank you, again. Oh, sorry if you don't like cliff hangers, I tend to use them quite often._


	3. Chapter Three: Asuna

Being at school without my best friend by my right side was weird, it was quieter. I bet everyone in this room would agree, that having the brown-haired, funny, loving girl around made things so much brighter. Nevertheless, she is at our dorm, injured, alone and to wonder what was up with her bothered me. She seemed—how should to say that—different, changed even? At the lake, she said she was waiting; she normally would go to that something. Not just sit there, staring at the lake, and to run there like that: no shoes, no care? It was so unlike her. What had happened that I do not know of? I mean, she tells me everything, I know that her _dreams became reality_, but that is it. I do not know anything else; I am clueless to a point of anger.

"Asuna," yelled a blonde standing in the front of the classroom counting the students, while the little boy behind her rambled on about something I did not quite care about. "Pay attention!"

That was Ayaka Yukihiro, my childhood friend. She was always there for me, though we fought a lot, and I mean a lot. I do not even really know why we fought either. Was it for fun; for the sake of fighting? I would not know, it is as if we were meant to fight, that is all I do know. To tell you the truth, I have liked her for quite some time, I just never tried to,—you know ask her out. It is hard to tell someone you love that you actually love them, especially since she is a girl, and I am, too.

"Fine, whatever," I looked at the small ten-year-old boy at the front of the classroom, "I'll pay attention." I really did not want to start fighting with her, not now, anyway.

"Attention please," the small boy in front said, the room went silent. "As you know, Konoka isn't here today, but needn't worry. She is fine, and class will end two hours early." The class filled with silent whispers and they were talking; excuse me, whispering about Konoka's absence. Some even talked about the early dismissal, but for the most part, it was Konoka.

The boy up front pressured by the students to tell them what had happened, but he would not give in to it. After the class settled down, he started to teach as usual, English. Bored and tired, I started to fall asleep. When I woke up, I stared at the empty spaces across the room, did class already end? No, I heard talking, lifting my head to face the front.

"Asuna," said Ayaka, she was right in front of me, and not only that, she was quite close. Uncomfortable, I scooted away slightly. "Negi said that he'll come back, he had a meeting with the dean."

"Oh, I see." Putting my head back on the cold desk, I wondered why she was still here and this close to me. "Who was talking earlier?"

"Me, why do you ask," she raised her eyebrow and looked at me funny.

"Who were you talking to?" I could tell she was slightly nervous.

"Uh... Well," She scratched the back of her head. "I was just trying to wake you up."

"Hm... Oh, okay." She is being so nice to me, it is somewhat weird. Should I ask her about it, or just leave it alone? "Why are you so close to me?"

"Why are you so questioning today?" She crossed her arms in a defensive way, and wore pouting expression.

"Well, you're acting a bit... off, and you are being all nice-like."

"I actually... just wanted to tell you something..." She was blushing, looking down at her feet, and fidgeting around—don't tell me. "For a while now... I've been wondering if you... would let me... teach me how to fight."

I swear I just felt my jaw hit the ground, "Well, that was unexpected."

"Really, what were you expecting?" She smirked; it is as if she planned my reaction.

"Uh, well, you see..." I trailed off, "I thought, maybe, you meant..."

"Meant what?" Her smile proceeded to grow.

"Nothing," I quickly said getting much too flustered to talk correctly.

"Oh, whatever," the next thing I know, her lips were on mine. I could not even respond from how surprised I was.

"MHHHH!?" Losing all my strength, she finally broke away. "Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Why else? I know you like me, and I just happen to like you, too." She said with that same smirk from before.

"You led me into a trap!" Embarrassed, yet mad. "You could've just said you like me, too."

"Well that wouldn't be much fun now would it?" She said, still smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face; 'cause I'm gonna make you regret it!"

"Oh, feisty, are we now? I like it."

"Ohhhh-ho-ho-ho, you're gonna get it now." Getting up, I looked her in the eyes seriously. I quickly jumped at her, but unfortunately—for me, anyway—she moved to the right just ever so slightly, and I missed. Flipping and turning over desks, beyond the shadow of doubt, I crashed into the teacher's desk.

"Asuna," a familiar little annoying boy's voice said. "We need to be taking Konoka to the hospital, not you."

"We're very sorry sensei," Said the blonde-haired woman that, not too long ago, belittled me. "We'll be more... careful next time." She looked at me and winked. I think this is the first time I have ever been so... What is the word that Konoka said before… disquietude? Yes, that is it. I am quite disquietuded. I am not sure if I said that right, but oh well. That was my first damn kiss, well... I do not count that one with that dang kid, it was more mandatory than enjoying.

"Asuna, we have got to go, now." Negi told me very strictly. "Mr. Konoe is waiting in his car."

"Well, I'll be seeing you soon, Asuna," She blew me a kiss. "Very, soon," she walked out the door. After she was gone, there was a long silence.

"Uh... If you don't mind me asking, what was that all about?" The boy asked without me saying if I minded or not.

"Nothing at all..." I shook my head, trying to process what just happened. "Let's just get going."

Walking to the dorms, I noticed that our dorm's window was open. I motioned for Negi and he grunted in response while looking down at his papers. "Negi... Look, damn it!"

Pointing to the window, his face fell. He started sprinting; I too, sprinted off to our little haven. Hotfooted down the couloirs, we were halfway there, darting up the stairs. Pushing through other students, and dodging doors; unluckily for Negi, he more or less hit one door spot on. Of course, with the way I am, I left him there - besides, he has his own army of middle school girls to take care of him. Finally, standing in front of the door, feeling cold sweat and horror to what this door holds behind it. Opening the door, a huge gust of chilling air swept its way into the heated halls of the dorms.

Taken back by utter astonishment, absolutely astounded by the mere sight of what was our room, transformed in something of a whimsical fairy-tale. What sort of celestial being could cause something so amazing? The room brightened by nothing but simple feathers that was scattered across the room. It was almost as if the sun had made its home in our dorm. It was as if clouds were floating in this very room. I barely wanted to touch something in fear of tainting it. Is this what she meant by her dreams becoming true?

"Konoka, are you in here?" Treading lightly through the heaven that was now our room, I came across the sleeping body of Konoka. Surrounded by feathers, and cured, it seemed as if she was an angel herself; with an angel of her own hanging around her neck, ticking away as if it was another heart.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: When I wrote this chapter, I had my friend in mind. She probably would say, "Why would you have your first kiss in the story not be the couple you are aiming for?" If you are thinking that too, well I guess since it's Asuna's view, I might as well add some of her problems too.**_


	4. Chapter Four: Konoka

"—nothing I have ever seen before," a male voice came into focus that seems to be of an older age, then followed him was a familiar whispering of a younger man. His words I could not quite make out, "She'll be just fine—No don't worry about anything. In fact, you may take her home, now."

"Thank you for your service, sir." Hearing footsteps getting closer and closer to me, I tried to get up, but something around my lower region locked me tightly in place. A strap across my abdomen, just above my bellybutton, was securing me. Wondering if this was a safety precaution, or maybe they just think I was insane. Reaching around my collarbone to find that my necklace was no longer there, I panicked. Where is it? Looking franticly around the dark room, I heard the slow ticking of the angel's clockwork and following that repetition of sounds; it was on the table next to the bed. Making for the angel yet insufficient of the needed length, I tried to wiggle out of my binds, but all attempts were a satisfied failure as the belt restricted me further and encouraged the pinching of my skin.

"Konoka, are you awake?" Says the voice that was so quiet just a little while ago, fully audible now. I knew this was my father, though I do not really see him often, recognizing his quiet and gentle voice was as much as I could do. Within such a dark room, I only could see the contour of him in the bright doorway. I say nothing for my knowledge of what would come next hindered my speech.

"Konoka... I'm sorry if you did this because of me, but you are always daddy's little girl. What I wonder is why you did this to yourself?" His sigh sent a start to my emotions that I endeavored so furiously to hold back. It was not his fault at all, "I know I haven't been around much… and you seem to have drifted from this so-called family of ours. I think your mother would be so disappointed in us."

_Oh, dad__..._

His voice trailed off into the abyss of the hospital's endless milieu, and I knew he was trying to hold back his own emotions—his own tears. Another dark figure appeared behind my father, a man telling by his profile, whispered in my father's ear. He then faltered with his words to respond to the darkened male figure.

"—but she's okay, right? Thank you sir but,"—my father said to the man, most likely a doctor—"the doctor said I could take her home now. Oh, okay… well, I guess I could wait for a while."

The shadows disappeared from the egress, and I was alone yet again, but heard the whispers of the hospital along with the eternal ticking of that trinket that I yearned for. Noticing the dark room was out of place in a hospital, normally staff would leave at least one light on. Suddenly the lights turned on, it was almost too bright for my dark-adjusted eyes and stung them. A man, then a woman slowly blurred to vision.

"Sorry, but we need to ask you some questions before you leave," said the man with black hair introducing himself as Mitsurugi and his redheaded sister, Nora. He placed his hands on the strip of leather that bound me to the bed and unbuckled it. He then sat on a stool that you would normally see a doctor sit on when he/she is trying to evaluate someone.

The redness of my abdominals from the recent pinching of that leather strap bothered me so. It was almost an itching, burning sensation as if getting rug-burn. Lightly caressing the area of disturbance and coming to terms with the fading edge.

"We have come to attention that you healed unusually fast." She took a step closer, "is this true?"

Quiet for a moment, I was trying to piece together what was happening as I was still rubbing my stomach, "It's true that I was healed, but I didn't do it myself, you see."

"Who did such an impeccable thing then?" The male asked studying me with his penetrating stare.

"It was an angel." I answered him bluntly, but that was not the answer he was expecting. In fact, he was quite very surprised with my answer, even intrigued.

"An angel..."

"Yes sir." Nodding my head in confirmation and then slighting to the edge of the bed, getting off it and immediately grasped for the ticking angel. Slam, the male doctor got a hold of the angel before I did and a wicked smile split his face.

"Is this your angel?" He laughed as I glared at him in anger, standing up straight and admiring the small figurine of an angel, he held it up to the lights. The smooth black surface glistened vaguely in the light, its golden trim wrapped around the angel until forming wings and the chain at the neck, as if it was a noose.

"I guess you could say that." The man frowned and presented the necklace to me, which I took promptly, placing it around my neck and feeling the smooth black stone. Smiling tenderly, I kissed the cold, smooth surface lightly.

"What is that thing made of?" The woman asked staring at its appearance.

"Apache Tears with golden trim," answering her plainly.

"Obsidian?!" Gawking at the brilliance of its shape and even the man joined in her awe. "Is it even possible to have such handiwork with stone and with clockwork even?"

"Not humanly possible."

"Who gave you it?" The woman asked in a hurried fashion. Grinning widely I looked at the angel around my neck, the woman notice the jester and took note of it. She soon spoke again.

"Do you know this angel's name," she cocked her head to the right. "Would it happen to be Gabriel?"

"I know the name, and it's not biblical."

"Then is it Mythical?" I shook my head to Mitsurugi, "Then what is it?"

"It's a name, just as you and I have one, nothing special."

"What is this angel's name?" The man asked impatiently.

"Her name doesn't matter to you."

"Her name," he crossed his arms in a roughly defensive demeanor. "You describe this angel as a girl, but... you see angels are genderless."

"_Her_ name is Japanese." Stressing her as much as possible and getting close to the man's face, making him recoil and fall backward off his stool.

"Ouch—a Japanese angel you say?" He got up laughing slowly as he brushed the back of his pants. "I've never heard of that kind angel."

"Yes, Japanese, she isn't biblical, mythical, or anything of the odd sort." Laughing at his earlier tumble, "I thought I made that clear."

"If she's not biblical or mythical, then... what is she?" The woman cut in looking as confused as the man.

"_My angel_," after I said that, the woman demanded for the man to leave, so he simply shrugged his shoulders and left the vicinity.

"Now, I have questions of my own. Though I must say... what happened to you was quite the phenomenon."

"I think it's a normal occurrence, considering what school I attend."

"What do you mean by that?" Her eyebrows wrinkled up in a confused, questioning manner.

"Let us say that my school isn't exactly the most normal of them."

"Hmph…" She looked over at the closed window for an immeasurable amount of time. "You said, my angel," She tilted to the left in her chair and looked back at me. "What does that mean?"

"She's my protector, my partner, my sky, my clouds, my stars; she is my _angel_, and she is my _everything_."

"Hm... if that everything was taken way... what would you do?" She leaned close to me, narrowing her eyes.

"I'd die." I did the same.

"Are you so sure?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm dead serious." I looked her in the eye, enough to where she started to squirm in her seat.

"You really love this... angel."

"She loved me all along... She watched over me, protected me, and loved me more than anyone would ever imagine."

"An angel shouldn't love a human, it is unnatural and a sin."

"Yes, but if you fell in love with someone, wouldn't you want to be with them despite all odds?"

"If it is an angel, or any other sin for that matter, then no I wouldn't." She looked angry.

"Then you are lying." A friendly smile broke across my face.

Silence filled the air for only a moment before the woman decided to speak again, "You say she's watching over you, tell me, is she watching now?"

"Yes, she always watches."

_Uncomforted by the way she stares at me as if she can see right through me, into my soul. She knows, and she is far too sincere to be crazy. This angel is real too her, but maybe this is just a delusion. She seems not to respond to further questions, but I would like to evaluate her more in depth. Moreover, this thing about __**her **__watching, I have a feeling someone is._

"She hears you." I told the female doctor.

"I didn't say anything." She was even more uncomfortable than ever.

"Exactly," Tilting my head to the side. "But I'll tell you now, I don't suffer from delusions."

"I didn't say you... wait, how'd you," Her mouth agape and abashed.

"I told you, she hears you." The pleasant smile persists.

"Erm," She looks at the clock, "OH! Would you look at the time!? I've got to go." She grabbed her things and walked out the door in a hurried fashion. A short time after, my father stepped into the room, slightly worried. He asked why the woman left so quickly, and the man fumbled to catch up to her. I told my father that she had something else to tend to, and my father was allowed to take me home after that evaluation. Coming out of the hospital, I saw Asuna standing by the car pacing about with her hands on each side of her head. Seeing me, she booked it over to my side.

"Thank God, Konoka!" Asuna hugged me, relieved to me. "I'm so glad you are okay."

"Nothing bad happened... No need to worry." Hugging her back, she quickly broke the hug and looked at me oddly.

"Nothing bad happened?" She formed grooves between her eyebrows, "You injured yourself and you don't call that bad?"

"For the sake of my love, nothing is ever that bad."

"For the sake of—what are you talking about?" She furrowed her eyebrows angrily. "What has happened to you?"

"I found something worth living for."

"Worth living for," The orange-haired girl said in a low, confused voice. "I thought you always thought life is worth living?"

"But I never really lived until yesterday." An otherworldly smile started to take shape upon my face.

"You make no sense..."

"Thank you." The car started and we got in, I was in front while Asuna was in back, sitting behind my father. My father told me to report to the dorms when I get home, and Asuna told me she would be late coming to the dorm, but I had someone else to accompany me anyway.

"Please don't do something like that again." He slightly whimpered while keeping his eyes on the road.

"I can't really promise that..." I sighed and took hold of the necklace, looking out the window into the bright coloured sky. It had to have been around eight o'clock in the morning, for it was similar to the sky on that day—the day I found my one and only true love.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: I know it's been too long since I updated, and I'm sorry for that, I wish I could have updated sooner... orz By the way I might change my name to Akina Akhai, but it is uncertain, and if I do don't be surprised. And, as a side note, I have no idea what actually happened to Konoka's mother so I'm just going to do whatever with her because it doesn't say anything about her in the animes or manga.**_


End file.
